A phase-locked loop (PLL) is an electronic circuit that adjusts the frequency of a feedback clock signal based on the frequency of a reference clock signal. Phase-locked loops (PLLs) provide periodic signals for data recovery, data transfer, and other clocking functions in integrated circuits. PLLs often supply a clock signal generated by an oscillator to one or more frequency divider circuits that divide the clock signal to a lower frequency clock signal for distribution around an integrated circuit or system.